


[Arthur & Orm] 无题

by Irene_eneri



Series: [Arthur & Orm] 无题 [1]
Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irene_eneri/pseuds/Irene_eneri
Summary: 奥姆如何接纳他同父异母的哥哥，这是个问题。





	[Arthur & Orm] 无题

**Author's Note:**

> 因为想弄imports work结果全是乱码，只好复制黏贴。  
> 仅看过电影，漫画只了解一点点基础设定，整篇文章建立在我对电影的理解之上。微博@lacer水枪铺 太太的微博是灵感来源。OOC及文笔稀烂请见谅并指出，谢谢各位太太。
> 
> 普通蓝领Arthur x 金融精英Orm，现代AU。
> 
> 其中因为Orm对Arthur有点歧视所以会谈到阶级歧视，如有不适或认为表现出来的意思过于幼稚，请谅解。

Orm从小就是一个乖巧的孩子。

 

但是他的母亲在他还小时就离开了他。父亲说这是背叛。他知道，母亲放弃了家族企业大部分的股份，仅余足够的分红保证生活。父亲接手了这些股份并承诺这些股份将会全部留给他。

 

父亲是优秀的企业家，是英明的决策者，是失败的父亲。Orm在学业上从没有问题——他有单独的家庭教师，他自己也很聪明。公司的老合伙人Vulko 曾说过，他如同他母亲一样聪颖智慧。但是被雷声惊醒的时候，没有人过来抚慰他；在学校感到孤独的时候，没有人开解他；在他考试失利的时候，没有人鼓励他。父亲是严厉而冷酷的，不允许他不完美。他已为自己的孩子准备了一条通往完美的路，而其他的事情都只是道路上的阻碍。Orm在沉默中长大了。

 

他渐渐成为了父亲眼中完美无瑕的继任者。父亲要求他在完成学位后立即接手家族企业，却被他拒绝了。Orm自己选择从别的地方开始自己的职业生涯。他的父亲稍有不满，但是他老了，无法再对已成熟稳重的儿子像小时候那样发号施令。

 

直到父亲突发疾病无法再控制企业的时候，他才回来。他看着病床上失去意识的父亲，没有表情。

 

失去父亲对他来说其实没有那么难熬。他继承了全部的股份，成了事实上的企业控制人。在父亲的书房里，他看到了自己的母亲亲手签下的离婚财产分割协议。她的字体大气优雅，父亲根本比不上。他也看到了厚厚的一摞信，从离婚后的第一个月开始，每月两封。信上都写着Orm亲启，他却一封都没有看过。

 

他花了一天的时间看信。母亲一直在旅游。从琐碎的信息中，他拼凑出在离婚之前母亲的生活——作为继任者长大，却为了爱情逃婚离家，并且拥有了一个孩子。在父辈的压力下回归家族与他父亲联姻，却在生下他后被丈夫发现过往。她选择离开来结束无休止的争吵。

 

他看着母亲用宠溺的语气谈起自己的长子，心中满是嫉妒。随信寄来的还有她自己的照片。Orm将它放在书房里一个隐秘的角落。即使已没有父亲，他还是无法光明正大地表达他对母亲的感情。

 

遇见Arthur是十分偶然的。如果Orm那天看了新闻的话就会知道工人罢工游行的事情。他停下车看着不远处举着牌子的Arthur，心里有点后悔。他当然知道Arthur长什么样——母亲的信里也有Arthur的照片。

 

生活开始变得不平静。他急切的想要知道自己的哥哥是个怎样的人。他花钱雇人调查他哥哥，结果发现Arthur只是一个普通的工人：薪水不高，工作繁重，喜欢喝酒。Orm无法忍受Arthur的存在。他觉得Arthur是他身上的一个污点。他不肯承认自己内心深处有那么一点点渴望，而是用愤怒掩盖了它。他没有打算去找他的哥哥——夺去了母亲的爱的，同母异父的哥哥。

 

Arthur先找上了他。家族企业的工人们决定罢工，而工会代表则是Arthur。

 

Orm对此怒不可遏。他拒绝任何谈判。一时之间公司内部对Orm的印象大为改观，毕竟工人们提出的条件并不过分，而Orm似乎没有经过任何思考就放弃了沟通。只有Orm自己知道，失态的来源正是前来谈判的代表。

 

Arthur没有放弃，他比其他人都更为坚毅。即使Orm绝对不会再与他和平坐下来谈判，他也还是坚持每天出现在公司门口等待会面。而Orm无法承担继续停工造成的损失。他说服自己不是因为嫉妒而是因为厌恶工人的粗鲁才拒绝见面。现在公司需要他处理这件事，他别无选择。

 

他们最终坐在会议室里开始了谈判。令人惊讶的是，Arthur并不像Orm想象的那样头脑简单。Vulko时常会去看他，Orm是知道的。只是偏见使他拒绝去接受他的哥哥是一位同样有能力的人这个事实。

 

在谈判结束后，Arthur约他出来吃饭。

 

Orm应约，但是他要求地点由他来定。两人交换了手机号码，或者说，Orm递给Arthur一张名片而Arthur现场打了个电话给Orm以确认手机号码。

 

在约定好的餐厅里，Arthur表示我知道你是我弟弟和我以前很期望有个弟弟以后，Orm选择了沉默。虽然他预料到Arthur会直来直去，但是他高估了自己的承受能力。他不太想在餐厅里失态。而Arthur则继续带来沉重一击：“妈妈回来了。她想见你。”

 

Orm再也忍不住，低声说了抱歉以后就离开了餐厅。他在自己的车上痛哭流涕。Arthur不知好歹的追出来然后把他带回了自己的家里。当Orm质问他为什么不把自己送回家的时候，Arthur耸耸肩说你没告诉我你家在哪。他哑口无言。

 

两个人晚上凑合睡在了一张床上。Orm一边疯狂诅咒这个破烂的单身公寓，一边看着自己哥哥的背影发呆。那是一个满是肌肉且带了点伤痕的强壮背部。他摸了上去。他从没有这样放肆的与别人接触过。父亲不曾拥抱过他。在成年后也没有人让他动过心。他自己则从来不会随便与别人接触。他慢慢地摸来摸去，看着慢慢起伏的肌肉，猜测每一条伤疤的来源。他自己的肌肉线条完美，是健身房里锻炼出来的教科书般的漂亮肌肉。而他抚摸着的肌肉，刚劲有力，体现着和他完全不同的世界。他很好奇，很想知道他和自己有什么不一样。更重要的是，他和自己，母亲更喜欢哪一个。

 

Arthur闷闷地请他不要再摸了，这把Orm吓了一跳。他脸红着嘟囔了一句对不起，背过身想要缓解一下尴尬，结果被Arthur一把捞过去抱住。他挣扎了一下，在听到Arthur哼起母亲常哼的歌谣后就安静下来。他太久没有听过这首歌了。充满了阳光和海洋气息的歌谣，母亲每天晚上都会哼着哄他入睡。也许有个哥哥挺好的，Orm迷迷糊糊想着，睡着了。他们这样抱着睡了一夜。


End file.
